


within the privacy of our chambers

by i_gacha_bro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Male Naked Female, Cowgirl, Emotional Vulnerability, F/M, Fluff and Smut, and there's aftercare!!!, blowjob, i love neville alright, neville is our muse, porn with no plot, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_gacha_bro/pseuds/i_gacha_bro
Summary: Let's sin together. Cheers.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	within the privacy of our chambers

**Author's Note:**

> Let's sin together. Cheers.

His lower lip quivered at the sight of her kneeling in front of him. Her eyes were wet with lust, high pinks dusting her cheeks. He swore his heart stuttered, threatening to jump out of his ribcage at any moment's notice - especially now that she wetly puckered her lips onto the head of his cock.

He whimpered, clutching on the armrests of the chair tightly, his knuckles went white. Her sensuous fervor practically dripped out of her as she laved and slicked at his cock. It was _torturous_ for him, his knees were weak to the bones - especially with the way she gazed up at him.

She loved the view of her Neville, trembling all over when she sucked at his cockslit. His eyes rolled back when she did it again, _slowly_ , just to elicit those sweet whimpers tumbling out of those swollen lips. This time, it was worth it; Neville helplessly slumped back onto the backrest of the couch, letting out a shameless, guttural groan.

She was hardly aware of the noises keening forth from her throat. All she knew was that she pleasure upon his pleasure, and it was unbelievably cyclical. She lost a footing with her rational thoughts, though uncaring. Mindless lust drove her mind like a bitch in heat, and it just wasn't _enough_.

Unsatiable, her lips sheen with spit enclosed around the sizeable girth which never failed to fill her up perfectly. Inching downward, halfway fighting the urge to swallow him, Neville's ribs heaved deep breaths as he watched.

Occasionally, her throat muscles would contract around his cock, its heated pressure sweeping pleasantly. He fought the urge to cum in that moment.

She had that wild look, all too eager for him - that knowledge brought his mind in a hazy overdrive. He was acutely aware with the way her hips absently squirmed against the soles of her feet. 

His cock twitched, feeling hotter in every second. Her body moved beautifully, it was as if she was...she was mimicking the way when she straddled his hips as she rode his cock when they had the nightly tryst the other day.

His hips jerked as another lewd flashes of imagery passed by his mind. Every moment of sexual intimacy unique by its own, and it was precious. Sinful, deranged, fervent, but all too passionate.

He nearly teared up - love and lust were two different things. But the conjuction of the two made it almost seem as if he was in a dream; if it was, he wouldn't like to wake up for the moment. It was too much, his heart was close to bursting.

She moaned, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked him hard. The intensity of his pleasure wildly engulfed him like the flames crackling silently by the hearth. He cried sweetly, "N-no, please, not too hard! I-It's too much!"

Her eyes widened, and she parted instantaneously from his turgid cock. She noticed a tear shining from his face. She wondered at that moment: was he upset? Did he even like it at all?

A sympathetic frown edged at the corners of her lips. Her delicate hands relaxed by his clothed thighs, rubbing them back and forth in a relaxing manner. She rose from her position, completely dismissing the fact that she had been sucking him off just moments ago. But Neville was her concern, and whatever brought him to tear up made her worry for him.

Her fingers rested by his face, slowly then cupping his smooth face. She brought her own face flush onto his cheek, kissing him tenderly. She spoke up gently, kindly, _"Tell me what's upsetting you, darling."_

She had no idea; he was overwhelmed with love. He was all too happy, and it felt surreal to him. His trembling hands scooped up her own cheeks, thumbs smoothing over her cheekbones. He was emotionally vulnerable when it comes to her - he embraced that pleasant warmth churning in his heart. She was responsible making him feel so loved, and wanted.

His lower lip quivered, now finding its way to fit perfectly on her swollen lips. All of his love poured out of him in the desperate kiss. He clung onto her as if he would lose a foothold in this wakeful lucidity.

She didn't bother asking him; she understood what was happening. She braced herself, encircling her arm around his broad shoulder while her other hand crept by his lush, brown hair. Her heart ached terribly, hopeless by his attentions.

"I -" he breathed against her abused lips, "are you real?"

She had an emotional whiplash in that very moment. Her eyes stung momentarily, and she had to close her eyes to prevent tears spilling from them. She was constantly amazed with what he has to say at almost everything. One too arduous and adoring than the other in an endless stream. Neville was amazing on his own, always constantly filled with surprises.

He stopped briefly, "Open your eyes,". His tone wasn't demanding - it was needy, begging at her to open her eyes. He successfully coaxed her to do it.

A tear slipped from her eyes. Her breath was knocked out of her, his beautiful, green orbs gripped her soul - and she was his willing captive. She tried to find the right words how to describe the whole thing. She was caught up by the loving warmth. Unconsciously, her next words tumbled out of her lips in a breathy sigh, "You're _beautiful_ , Neville."

He sighed dreamily, tears edged by his hazel eyes. He smiled at her, the pleasant heat blooming from his chest, and his heart ached terribly. She held a worshipful gaze at him, and he recognized it right away.

It was the look that she had when she stole glances and stares at him from afar, only then shyly looking away when he turned his head over her way.

It was the look that she had when he was getting lost in babbling about his passion while the humidity within the greenhouse embraced them.

It was the look that she had when they made love _everytime._

And then it occurred to him - they were sharing the same sentiment. The appreciation, the unrelenting support, _the love coursing in their hearts._

They wanted each other badly. He wished that this moment froze for all eternity.

She smiled adorably at him, wiping his tears away, chasing it with a soft kiss, letting it linger on his skin like warm sunlight streaming from his window on a Sunday morning.

"Neville," she called out gently. He flushed, complying like a sailor lured by a beautiful siren. She continued, "Let me please you again."

His heart stuttered in that very moment. He luxuriated in the comfort of the backrest's plush, trying to calm down. "You always do, sweetheart. _Always_."

She shook her head softly, "You know what I meant, Neville."

He hadn't expected her next actions. Brazen and hot all over, her wet, bare cunt rubbed by the underside of his cock slickly. He moaned loudly at the contact, and he knew she's had her finger wrapped around him now.

She rubbed her quim firmly and consistently on his hard cock. He couldn't look away while her body swayed and gyrated like that. It was a debauched, delectable sight reserved only for _him_.

A cross between a shiver and a moan resurfaced from her throat, indicating her pleasure out of rubbing her pussy slick against his cock.

He couldn't catch up with the fervent rush driving him mad. Without a warning, his lips found purchase between the crevice of her neck and shoulder. He groaned deeply, pressing back into her cunt in sweeping motions. He held onto her like a vice, his tongue slithered hotly on her skin.

She whined like an eager whore that she was for him. She felt that familiar scraping sensation creeping from her womb. She panicked, now that Neville was pressing harder and faster onto her dripping slit, occasionally nudging her clit.

"Neville, fuck me, cum inside me, I'm close!" She said it all too fast, hopeful that he had caught what she said.

He didn't waste his time, his cock slipped easily into her tight, wet heat engulfing him. His breath hitched at the sensation her pussy brought, and he lost all rational thought. He barreled violently into her sodden hole as intended, his arm tightening around her waist to keep her in place.

Her jaw went slack as her moans had gone in a pitch, every other time drawling Neville's name like a prayer. He held her face, forcing her to look right at him throughout.

His eyes - _oh, his eyes_ \- they looked wild with pleasure and immense need. She felt the need to hold onto him with what's left of her energy, fearing that she might faint. The skin contact kept her grounded while his eyes threatened to suck her right in.

Their hearts beat like wardrums against their sweaty chests. The thrusts of his hips became erratic, hardly following any synchronization and pattern, especially when her cunt hugged his cock all the tighter.

She made a futile attempt hiding her face from him on his neck to muffle her desperate cries, but he held it firmly with his free hand. His gaze silently begged to look at him while she experienced this heady pleasure.

"Fuck, I -" she sobbed, "I love you so much, Neville."

He huffed a good amount of air, hopelessly in love with this wonderful woman. "I love you too -"

He abruptly paused when her core clamped tightly around his girth; she was cumming, and the strong spasm made him sob in pleasure. She was letting out cries and moans in the throes of pleasure, and she didn't dare to tear her eyes away from his.

He chased his own release, thrusting into her core even faster this time. He drawled out moans when her tight cunt squeezed him tighter. She chanted his name again and again as she grew more sensitive. The prolonged pleasure was further delaying her to come down from this impossible high.

With a filthy intent etching on his mind, he was eager to make her tip all over again for the second time.

Her eyes were blown wide when she felt it too. Her mind momentarily panicked when it became too much for her to take. She doesn't want him to stop, she thought it would be selfish of her. Though unknowing that Neville Longbottom was deliberately holding his own release, just to make her cum with him this time.

She clawed at his back, stuttering. With both arms, he held her in place. His piercing gaze kept her rooted there. With a careening whine, he begged, "Please, cum for me, _you sweet thing_."

It was as if he had said the magic word - it was immediate. She screamed his name one more, and he observed her face contort out of the sinful pleasure she was experiencing. He came inside her in hot spurts that only made their high heighten a tenfold.

Neville whispered _'I love you's_ onto her bare skin. His fingers pampered her by stroking her lovingly. She was exhausted out of the thorough fucking, and she could pass out at any moment while her pussy absently clenched in stuttering motions.

After a few minutes trying to calm down, Neville carried her bare body across the room. He laid her onto the soft plush of his bed while her eyes were half-open. She fought the drowsy haze in her system, wanting to observe him further. She promised, she won't sleep on him, though shutting her eyes were highly tempting. 

She closed her eyes, and a few moments after, she felt something cold and wet grazing tentatively up at her quim. She opened her eyes suddenly, and there she saw him staring up at her with apprent guilt.

"I - uh, want to clean you up? I'm sorry, I-I don't mean to interrupt your sleep -"

She grinned up at him, feeling the butterflies in her stomach. She surprised him by pulling at the collar of his unbuttoned shirt to make her sit upright, and kissed him happily right off the bat. He was being so sweet, she internally cursed at herself when she swooned like a little girl as her heart soared in mirth. Neville heartily chuckled at her actions, clutching onto the washcloth tighter, getting jittery and giddy all over again.

By Merlin's beard, she loved this man. And she fell all too deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god


End file.
